eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Byaheng Broken Hearted
"Byaheng Broken Hearted" is the Holy Tuesday episode of the 2019 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It aired on 16 April 2019 with a total runtime of 81 minutes. Each year, the anthology replaces the noontime show's regular programming in observance of the solemnity of Holy Week. Standalone episodes of short dramas are shown from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday, with each episode having different characters, story, and director. The 2019 Lenten specials coincided with the 40th anniversary celebration of the noontime show. Hence, its three offerings were shot in very distant locations, making the 2019 edition its biggest Holy Week presentation yet. This episode was shot in Benguet and La Union. It is topbilled by Maine Mendoza, Paolo Ballesteros, and Jennica Garcia. Supporting cast includes Tommy Peñaflor, Ruby Rodriguez, Rafael Rosell, Anjo Yllana, and Maureen Wroblewitz. The episode is directed by Ice Idanan. Plot After a painful heartbreak, Niña (Maine Mendoza) and her Tita Nancy (Ruby Rodriguez) take a unique road tour with the "Where Do Broken Hearts Go?" tour van for a guided assistance of letting go of the past. The goal of the three-stop tour is to show its heartbroken participants that all the pain will eventually lead to something beautiful. On the van is also Martin (Paolo Ballesteros) who refuses to share his heartbreak story to the group. The van comes to an abrupt stop after a runaway bride named Rita (Jennica Garcia) flags it down in the middle of the road. She begs to come aboard the van, anything to get away from her wedding. The group hesitantly lets her join the tour. The van arrives at its first stop called Lacy's Ukayan. The store owners lectures them that, like clothes, they have to let go of old things in order for something new and beautiful to come. Everyone leaves their old clothes, except Niña who is not yet ready to let go of her ex-boyfriend's shirt. She directs her emotional outburst at Rita by denouncing her action of leaving her groom and causing a heartache. The tour reaches its next stop at the beach. The participants gather around a campfire, tossing items that still remind them of their old relationships and sharing their stories with one another. Niña emotionally reveals her story, blaming herself when her boyfriend got into an accident after they fought and broke up. Ready to move on, she throws her ex-boyfriend's shirt into the fire. After hearing her story, Niña begins to warm up to Rita. On its way to the last stop, the van breaks down and the tour guides confesses that it may take more than a day to fix it. Rita and Niña decide to explore a nearby flower farm while waiting. After a boy bumps into Rita, she decides to instead follow the child to the soup kitchen of a nearby church. She helps out the missionaries, realizing that her calling may be to serve God. The group continues its tour by motorcycle and then by foot toward the final destination in the mountain village where Apo Whang-od resides. At some point, Rita decides not to continue to the final destination and instead to return to the church to become a missionary. With their tour guide, Niña and Martin reach Apo Whang-od's hut. Niña receives a tattoo from the legendary 102-year-old mambabatok of Kalinga. Her chosen tattoo represents movement and direction, symbolizing that she has finally moved on from her past. Cast Main cast * Maine Mendoza as Niña * Paolo Ballesteros as Martin * Jennica Garcia as Rita Supporting cast * Ruby Rodriguez as Tita Nancy * Rafael Rosell as Jay-R * Tommy Peñaflor as James * Maureen Wroblewitz as Lacy * Anjo Yllana as Kaka'ng Ipe Also starring * Chiqui Hollman as Tita Elaine * Julia Gonowon as Lucy * Mino Sotto as Rick * Shiara Joy Dizon as nun * Chanel Corpuz as nun * Lanz Jacob "Amboy" Valdez as soup kitchen boy * Apo Whang-od as herself Full episode Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials Category:Quality Articles